El pasado nunca se olvida
by AmbarYaric
Summary: Bueno... soy nueva haciendo historias y espero que les guste no es nada especial, pero se me ocurrio hace algunos dias y decidi publicarlo ojala que les guste puden dejar sus criticas y me puden hasta ayudar en esto xD solo espero que les gute y lo "Disfruten": voy a segir escribiendo pero no como esta historia algo mas diferente a esto GRACIAS. y perdon por no poner de que trata..


EL PASADO NUNCA SE OLVIDA

Jamás olvidare ese maldito día…Era un Viernes 13 el peor de todos el día de la mala suerte y todo esa mala suerte vino justamente hacia mí, para algunos solo es un día mas, para otros un día malo, pero para mí el peor de todos mi mayor temor ese mismo día en la tarde estaba sola escuchando música y de repente tocaron la puerta, baje y mire por el hoyito de la puerta solo pude ver la figura de un hombre alto y me atreví a preguntar quién era y el solo arrempujo la puerta salvajemente y pudo romper el petillo de cuerda que estaba gastado, y pudo entrar fácilmente peque un grito de la tierra al cielo y el hombre en un acto rápido me tapo la boca con sus sucias manos, aunque vivía en las montañas muy alejada de la ciudad pero asistía a una escuela…el Hombre se veía como de unos 40 o 43 años más o menos el solo me miraba de arriba para abajo como si estuviera examinándome y en un rápido movimiento me tiro y me dijo:

Hombre: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yo: T-tengo 15 años.-

Hombre: Nada mal para tu edad

Yo: Po-por favor, no me haga daño *dije tartamudeando* y par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos color miel.

Hombre: No, te preocupes no te dolerá mucho. *Dijo esto riéndose sádicamente*

Después me comenzaba a tocar y me quito la blusa y yo indefensa sin nadie quien me pudiera ayudar ritaba con la voz quebrada y pedía ayuda sin éxito hasta que me dio una cachetada y me salía sangre de la nariz y también de la boca y después me tapo la boca con un paño y lo apretó comenzaba a darle patadas y empujones hasta que llego a un punto de también amarrarme las manos y yo sin poder hacer nada ni correr, ni gritar me comenzaba a lamer mi barriga desnuda y desabrocho mi pantalón y de un tirón me lo quito yo inútilmente trate de juntar mis piernas pero como el hijo de perra era más fuerte que yo las separo y lo único que me cubría era mi ropa intima pero como las demás ya no estaban…

Y lo demás sabe que paso y después de ese maldito día, me siento sucia como una perra, después de ese día me cortaba, hasta un día pensé en matarme esta maldita vida no tiene sentido por que seguir viviendo… pero un día mi "mejor amiga" noto mis marcas en el brazo y después de clases pidió hablar conmigo y me dijo:

Miranda: ¿Por qué?

Yo: ¿Por qué, que? Estoy confundida

Miranda: No te hagas la idiota, porque lo haces?

Yo: lo hago porque ya esta vida no tiene sentido para mi..

Miranda: No, se por que dices eso E…

La interrumpí TU NUNCA ENTENDERIAS LO QUE HE SUFRIDO YO EN ESTOS DIAS Y NUNCAS PODRAS AYUDARME, SOLO DICES COSAS SIN SENTIDO SOLO DICES ESTUPIDECES QUE NI TU MISMA PUEDES AYUDARTE, SOLO ERES UNA IDIOTA MAS QUE ANDAN CONTROLANDO LAS VIDAS DE OTRAS PERSONAS TU SOLO ER…

No pude seguir, por que sentí como me pegaba una cachetada y comenzó hablarme con lágrimas en sus ojos…

Miranda: Solo quería ayudarte, solo quería ser tu "amiga" solo quería salvar tu PUTRIDA VIDA, no sabes cómo soy, ni que he vivido, no sabes nada de mi MALDITA VIDA pensaba que eras diferente a todas las demás personas pero me he equivocado contigo no dejo que mis padres me hablen así y mucho menos alguien como tú.

Diciendo esto se marcho y me dejo sola, ella había sacado toda su ira como yo hice con ella…

Después de ese día, no la volví a ver, me sigo sintiendo como una perra aunque no fue mi culpa fue del mal nacido hijo de perra…

Cada día solo me quedaba oyendo música acostada, llorando y recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día… iba al psicólogo no me ayudaba en nada solo me ponía más triste hablar sobre eso… Pero un día entre en la depresión, seguía cortándome, los brazos y las piernas…

Un día me dije a mi misma porque no acabo con este sufrimiento y me quito la vida, ya la vida no tiene sentido, la vida es una mierda…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces tome una soga y la amarre de una tabla que sobresalía del techo la amarre con fuerza para que no se vaya a caer luego me subí a un cubo y ya cuando estaba lista me puse la cuerda sobre mi cuello y tire el cubo y ay a pocos minutos de la muerte en esa misma habitación entro Miranda tartamudeando… y dijo: Oye yo lo sient…AHAHAHAH, QUE HACES? ¿PORQUE?

YO: Y-ya debía t-terminar con este su-frimient-o* decía entre cortadamente*

Miranda: No, no debiste tu vida es muy Valiosa…*Decía llorando a mares* PERDONAME….

Yo: N-no perdóname tu a m-mi n-no debí de h-hablarte así…T-te quier…

Miranda

Después de ese maldito día en que vi la muerte de mi propia amiga… investigue porque ella se cortaba y en su celular escribía lo que le pasó…:

Viernes 13.-

Jamás olvidare este día…el día que perdí mi virginidad con un mal parido… me siento la persona más desafortunada de este maldito mundo solo quiero devolver el tiempo y haber deseado que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Lunes 16.-

Hoy fue otro día de sufrimiento y dolor para mi alma…ya me iba hasta que Miranda me llamo y ce comenzó a decir que porque me cortaba y yo me hacia la que no sabía pero en un instante no pude mas y dije todo lo que tenia dentro y creo que ella también hizo lo mismo estaba muy furiosa pero no con ella no tenía la culpa era yo pero más el maldito ese y nos separamos y no nos volvimos hablar…

Jueves 19.-

Bueno creo que no doy para más en esta vida de mierda, no merezco vivir así que este será mi fin, me he cortado para quitarme la desesperación que tengo pero lo ha empeorado y he ido al psicólogo pero esa fue la mayor equivocación de mi puta vida estoy sola no tengo padres ni familiares ni amig s estoy sola SOLA MALDITA SEA seguramente este será mis últimas palabras… VAI

Amanda.-

Jueves 19


End file.
